Mirror of the Soul
by SuperXBrother
Summary: What would happen if Harry met a girl who knows what his life is like, loved one day, hated the next? Year Four brings a tournament and a new DADA teacher. But when Harry's role in Dumbledore's Master Plan is found out, all hell will break lose.
1. A Hogwarts Welcome

I AM SO SORRY ABOUT BEING OFFLINE! I've been dealing with tough problems with family and school and needed a break.

Add the fact that the cursed error type two was on for so long! I wanted to update this story a week ago but thanks to that error, I couldn't. FINALLY IT IS OVER!

But now I am back with a vengeance for not updating for so long! I will be updating the next few chapters for my stories relatively close to one another to make up for lost time.

Now with the news about my disappearance over, let's get on with our new story!

After seeing how varied your choices where for the girl in Lord Azkaban, I decided to start some new stories about them.

I do not own Harry Potter,

**Mirror of the Soul**

**Chapter One**

**Two Worlds**

The world brightened as a young woman opened her sapphire blue eyes. She yawned and slowly, but gracefully, got out of her bed. She stretched and quietly walked across the room to the bathroom. The last thing she wanted to do was to wake up her roommates. Lia and Diana Binatae. Two annoying, identical twins who always spoke together. They presumed that their life was dedicated to making everyone else's a living hell. And lucky for Fleur Delacour, she was their latest target. Fleur began her shower and thought of when Madame Maxine announced their departure.

**(Two days ago)**

'Hurray for me.' She thought when her headmistress, Madame Maxime, announced the eligible students that were to travel to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the Triwizard Tournament.

"It is to our part of the Triwizard Tournament." Madame Maxime said as formally as possible. "It is a great honor to represent our school in this international competition." She exclaimed to all the eligible students. She then announced that they were to leave the next day. Once again their Headmaster had waited until the last minute to inform her students of important events so they had to pack all night long.

'Eligible? Yeah right' she had thought as they had left to pack. 'We're required to go to the tournament.'

**(Present)**

Fleur had finished her shower and gotten dressed. She stood in front of the mirror and gazed into it. What she saw made her groan. Though her hair was wild from the combination of rolling around in bed and soapy water, she still looked beautiful.

Being a Veela was hard. No one could understand why she sometimes hated her heritage. But other times she did enjoy its perks. But being a Veela meant living a lonely life. Men only wanted to shag you cause you're pretty and women wanted kill you cause they're jealous of your beauty. When she was just eleven, a seventh year had tried to date her. Luckily, her parents had raised her on how to act around these types.

She had spent her years pretending to be a cold, ice princess, personality to drive away those who could never see her true self.

But that meant that Fleur had no real friends. For no one at her school did see past her outside. They all hated her or they all wanted to use her for their own pleasure. They only saw her beauty and nothing else. Not the young woman trapped inside of that beauty. The only people that saw her truly were her parents and her sister. It was nice to be loved, but they were her family. She wished that there could be someone in the world that could see past the Veela and see her inner beauty .

Fleur finished her morning routine and stepped out onto the room's balcony. The carriage was soaring high above the clouds. She always did love looking a the sky. It was dawn and the sun was just beginning to climb into the air.

Suddenly, the winged horses pulling the carriage began to lower. Fleur felt the water in the clouds soak her. Cursing in her native tongue of French, she pulled out her wand and performed a drying spell. The clouds parted above her and they were slowly beginning to lower. The horses slowed down to an easy glide. Fleur gazed at the landscape below. A picture could not begin to describe the thousands of words that entered Fleur's mind as she looked at the mountains glowing in the bask of the rising sun. An ever flowing river of crystal glass water gushed along below them. Even from thousands of feet in the air, Fleur could glimpse at the tiny dot rushing along the glass water, directly below them.

Fleur conjured up a chair and sat down to watch the scene erupt into color. The orange of the skies were beginning to turn a mighty blue. The dull mountains were turning into a bright, vivid purple. The glass water became a glowing Caribbean blue. And Fleur watched as a tiny dot in the far distance that could be barely spotted grew larger and larger.

A half hour later we find Fleur Delacour still staring of into the distance. Gazing at the wondrous scene before her. The mountains seemed to grow taller. The sky was now free of any clouds. The blue waters glowed even bluer. And the tiny dot had grown into a ancient castle. Fleur guessed that many of the carriages occupants were already awake, but just beginning their morning routine. If they were lucky, Madame Maxime will have awakened by the time they landed.

"What are you doing out there ice queen?" Two voices rang in hideous harmony.

"Zut!" Fleur turned around. There stood, side by side, the Binatae twins. They stood confidently as if they owned the school.

"I'm 'ust watching the 'orld awaken." Fleur replied icily. No one at Beauxbatons knew that she was actually more than a stubborn ice queen. And she planned to keep it that way.

"Why would you want to look at that disgusting nature? The twin on the left said. Fleur could never tell them apart. And she didn't really care.

"Yeah, nature is gross." The right twin agreed as usual. "Why can't it be indoors?" She complained.

"Well I think somethings are more important than clothes, makeup, and boys." Fleur responded.

"Which shows just how stupid you really are." Left twin replied.

"After all, what could be better?"

"I'm 'ot even going to bother vith you two."

"See? She can't even come up with anything! She is stupid!"

"Than, would you care to explain to me why I have the top grades at school?" She asked coolly but at the same time innocently.

"Cause you use your dumb Veela power to swoon the teachers over!" Right twin shouted.

"Say 'hat vu want. I don't really give a rip about any of that crap of 'vors."

"Yeah. What boy would give you any attention while we're around?" Twin lefty asked cockily.

"One who is not as dumb as the plain ones this school has." Both twin were aghast. Students who attended Beauxbatons were always beautiful or handsome. And to say that a Beauxbaton student was plain was a insult the Binatae twins declared an insult. Because they had dated every male in the school at least twice, even the first years. But they never stayed in a relationship longer than two weeks.

"You dare to call our school's boys dumb and plain?" The right twin shrieked in shock.

"Oui."

"And you think 'Ogwart's boys will be any better?" Lefty argued.

"I do not know for Je 'ave not met any 'Ogwarts boys yet. The twins ignored her and began to talk about one of their favorite topics, boys. But this time, 'Ogwarts boys.

"I hear they 'ave a good 'ooking 'ufflepuff seventh year." Righty said happily.

"And that 'Litherin boy who just 'raduated. Pity il et not here 'nymore."

"Je heard 'arry Potter goes to 'Ogwarts." The twins shrieked out in joy.

"That is un garçon that I would date for at least three weeks!"

"I know! Now who should be his girlfriend first?" And the two were oblivious to anything else.

Fleur sighed and went back outside to watch the scenery. It really was beautiful. Much more than she was. It was sad how the rest of the world seemed to disagree. And those two airheads think they'll date a boy they have never met before straight away? Then again, Beauxbatons had only few smart witches and wizards such as herself. Most of the students and staff cared only about their appearance and hated the fact that she had brain and beauty. The carriage glided closer to the growing castle.

**(Inside the Great Hall)**

Harry Potter had rushed into the Great Hall. He had just quietly walked away from another one of Hermione's pointless rants about house elf rights.

"Why doesn't she ask them whether or not they want to be paid?" Harry grumbled to himself ashe sat down at the Gryffindor table. "She hasn't even been down to the kitchens to see if they like to work!

And moaning on and on like Myrtle about how Hogwarts A History didn't mention house elves. Even though they have only just recently been added as workers to the castle. But then again, it is Hermione we're talking about." He helped himself to some bacon and eggs.

Hedwig flew into the hall and gave him a letter. It was from his Godfather Sirius. He was back in the country and was going to keep an eye on things. Harry was angry for a split second, but then thought about it from Sirius's point of view. He decided that Sirius was indeed right.

Ron and Hermione were still arguing as they walked into the hall. They sat down and hadn't even noticed that Harry had left them to go eat.

"Honestly Ronald. If you just thought about it from their point of view-" Harry gobbled down the last slice of bacon.

They-like-to-work!" Ron bellowed. Harry got up and began to turn around. Finally Hermione noticed him.

"Harry, aren't you going to eat?" They had not even noticed that he'd already eaten.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry. I'm going to go outside for a breather." And out of the Great Hall he went.

Harry sat in the entrance courtyard. Professor McGonagal had said that this was where the school was to greet the other two ones. Harry waited and waited. Finally he saw a dot in the sky, it was powdered-blue and seemed to be guided by giant, black horses. Harry watched in amazement and then noticed a slight ripple in the Black Lake's surface.

'Here they come.' Harry thought eagerly. The rest of the school was beginning to flow out of the castle as well. They began discussing how the other two schools would arrive.

"The train?" He heard Ron ask. At least they weren't arguing this second.

"Doubt it." Hermione said bossily.

"Broomsticks?" One person asked.

"Not from that far away." Another answered.

"Portkey? Apparation?"Ron guessed again.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts Grounds!" Hermione said in her know it all tone. "Am I the only one who has read anything about the history of Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Now how else can they get here?"

'If you'd all shut up and look in front of you…' Harry thought, annoyed at the way the Hogwarts student body was treating its guests. 'You can easily see the mast poking out of the water and the horses flying now!'

The body of Hogwarts chatted away until a crash hit the ground. The chatter continued. Harry, even more annoyed, watched from the front row as what appeared to be a blue house on wheels pulled by twelve, elephant sized horses halted in front of them. Another crash failed to catch the attention of the Hogwarts students as a giant ship erupted from the waters of the lake. Harry heard Ron and Hermione get into yet another argument about S.P.E.W.

'It's right in front of you!' Harry thought exasperated when someone asked,

"When are they going to get here?"

'This is a school of idiots!'

The ship was slowly pulling into a dock by the boathouse where the first years usually docked on the first night of school.

The carriage had stopped completely and Harry watched in amazement at how long it would take the students to look at the giant building no more than fifty feet in front of them.

The door of the Beauxbatons school carriage slowly swung open. The students of Hogwarts were still chatting away.

The first thing Harry saw from the door was a pair of beautiful, sapphire eyes.

A/N: Hi everyone! I was shocked by how many of you wanted a Harry/Fleur Story from Lord Azkaban. I was already planning to begin writing a Harry and Fleur story cause they're one of my favorites from the Potter universe. So here it is. I'm taking a French One class so my French is very little at the moment. I promise that it will get better. This is just the beginning of the story so I'm sorry about how Fleur seems to be English and not French.

Tell me what you think and do the challenge below.

**CHALENGES**

**1. **How will Harry and Fleur meet?

**2. **Any suggestions for the story's name? I'm not to sure about the title of this one… It has to deal with Souls, Eyes, or Mirrors though. Or a combination of them. They will be relevant to the idea of the story.

Sorry about being inactive for so long

T.L.L.P. T.S. will probably be Sunday or Monday.

See you next chapter,

SuperXBrother


	2. Because of Bouillabaisse

Hi everyone! Sorry about the delay! I've been busy with my other stories, but here it is. The second chapter. I'm going to try and mix elements of the movie and the book together so please don't complain that something wasn't right. I'm watching the movie right as I am writing this chapter and I've got the fourth book in my other hand. I'm a dedicated fan and I will do my best to deliver an amazing story to you all.

To those who think I've been overdoing it with the schools "ignorance", I'm just writing down what I see happening daily at my high school. Yes…I know...it is sad. But sometimes high school can get a little crazy. All of the…ugh…"interesting" events of the schools and student body in all of my stories come directly from my experiences from school. I know…weird high school…but I bet yours might be even weirder at times.

Before the story, here is the disclaimer.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM! I WISH THAT I DID THOUGH! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!

**Recap: **

The body of Hogwarts chatted away until a crash hit the ground. The chatter continued. Harry, even more annoyed, watched from the front row as what appeared to be a blue house on wheels pulled by twelve, elephant sized horses halted in front of them. Another crash failed to catch the attention of the Hogwarts students as a giant ship erupted from the waters of the lake. Harry heard Ron and Hermione get into yet another argument about S.P.E.W.

'It's right in front of you!' Harry thought exasperated when someone asked,

"When are they going to get here?"

'This is a school of idiots!'

The ship was slowly pulling into a dock by the boathouse where the first years usually docked on the first night of school.

The carriage had stopped completely and Harry watched in amazement at how long it would take the students to look at the giant building no more than fifty feet in front of them.

The door of the Beauxbatons school carriage slowly swung open. The students of Hogwarts were still chatting away.

The first thing Harry saw from the door was a pair of beautiful, sapphire eyes.

**Mirror of the Soul**

**Chapter Two**

**Because of Bouillabaisse**

Those blue eyes shined brightly. Harry had never seen such a sight before. But in those eyes he saw something else. Pain? Annoyance? There was something hidden there all right. He noticed all these things by looking into those eyes for less than a second. He would have learned more if those blue eyes had not been covered. Something covered them. Something covered the entire door of the carriage.

From the door of the massive carriage came an equally massive lady. The horses were normal sized compared to her. This woman rivaled even Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper and keeper of keys at Hogwarts. Somehow, she seemed even more impossibly large.

She was handsome. Not beautiful. She had olive skin, black, liquid eyes, and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back into a knob at the base of her neck. Her clothes, head to toe, were made of black satin. Many magnificent opal adorned her throat and thick fingers.

"Hey look!" One Hogwarts student shouted.

'FINALLY!' Harry thought in irritation.

"Oh yeah…there they are." Another said.

'You sound so thrilled.' Harry thought, annoyed at the student body's treatment of their guests.

"I knew they were here the whole time!" A seventh year Gryffindor boasted.

'Sure you did Wilson. Sure you did.' He though sarcastically.

"Who's the huge woman?" A third asked.

'If you were listening, you've know that's Madame Maxime.' A certain scar clad fourteen year old thought, agitated.

"Those opals don't go with her clothes at all!" A fifth year Hufflepuff shouted in shock.

'Yep. Clothes and accessories is exactly what magical cooperation is based one hundred percent on.' Do I need to say who was thinking this?

Dumbledore began to clap. The students followed his lead, rather reluctantly. Harry was one of the few that really cared.

Her face relaxed into a smile as she walked to her old friend. (And when I say old, I MEAN **OLD**!)

"My dear Madame Maxime," The headmaster said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dombly-dorr," Madame Maxime said in a deep, throaty voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form thank you." The old man smiled. His eyes twinkled like mad.

"My 'uplis." said the tall headmistress. She waved an enormous hand behind her. Harry's eyes had been searching for the blue eyes he'd seen, shining against the dark, black door. There was not a single blue eye in sight.

The students of Beauxbatons all wore fine, silk clothing. Not a single cloak in sight. Not nearly enough for the cool Autumn air. Especially with old Jack Frost looming right around the corner. There were about three dozen girls, all in their late teens. There were ten or so boys too. They stood cockily, glaring at the males of Hogwarts and eyeing the girls. Some students stared nervously at the Hogwarts students. Others gazed at the castle in awe. Two girls, both wearing enough makeup for a Halloween party, stood confidently, scanning the entire Hogwarts body. Harry noticed they were looking at the males of the castle.

'Oh boy. Here we go.' He tried to discreetly hide his scar. Luckily, the slight breeze seemed to comply to his wish. The wind lightly ruffled his wild hair so the scar could not be seen at all.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet.?" Maxime asked.

"He just docked." The white bearded headmaster answered, pointing to the large, skeleton ship docked next to the boathouse. "Would you like to go and greet him or go inside and warm up?"

"Warm up, I think." Madame Maxime answered. "But ze 'orses-"

"Our Care of Magical creatures teacher would be delighted to care for them." Said Dumbledore. "As soon as he...er… finishes with other…charges.

"Skrewts." Harry heard Ron mutter. He was grinning. Harry rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"My steeds require 'forceful 'andling. Zey are quite strong-"

"I assure you that Hagrid will be able to handle it." said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, brighter than physically possible.

"'Ery well." Maxime decided. "Please inform, zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses only drink single-malt- whiskey?"

"It shall be done."

"Come then." Maxime said to her students. After a number of steps she slowed, allowing most of her girls to pass. She tapped, or slammed, one on the shoulder. The girl turned. Harry tried to look at the girl but Maxime's massive form shielded the girl from his view completely. They began a conversation.

Harry slowly moved to the left to see the girl's form. He caught a glimpse of a silver head nodding almost solemnly before someone else shouted out loud.

"Dumbledore!" The man shouted. "My good fellow! How are you?"

"Quite well Karkaroff, my friend. Quite well." He was tall and thin. His hair was graying and his beard ended into a twisted curl. Another three dozen late teenagers, male this time, followed. They wore shaggy cloaks and hats of animal fur.

Harry continued slowly to the left.

"Good ol' Hogwarts!" he said. He was missing a few teeth. The remainders were yellow. "How good it is to be here once more! Victor, come along into the warmth…" He beckoned one of his students forward.

The boy had a prominent, rounded nose, thick black eyebrows, and buzz cut hair.

The headmistress and the girl were finished talking and were already turning around. Harry decided to figure out what had happened later.

Ron shouted out so loud that it was a miracle the muggles fifty miles away couldn't hear him.

"IT'S KRUM!"

(Thirty minutes later, The Great Hall)

After Ron's announcement to the world, ten points from Gryffindor via Snape and detention for a week from McGonagal, all three schools were nestled snuggly into the four tables. Harry didn't understand why the headmaster couldn't just enlarge the Hall and create two more tables. Instead, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were both crammed into the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables.

Ron moaned on and on about not getting Krum's autograph until Hermione told him to shut it. Harry was not trying to ignore the fight that he was, unfortunately, caught in the middle of.

"For the hundredth time Ron, he's just a Quidditch player!"

"Just a Quidditch player? He's the best in the world! I'm definitely getting his autograph. You haven't got quill, have you, Harry? I'm expecting you're getting one too."

"No" Harry replied shortly.

"No to the quill?"

"No to both." He replied even shorter.

"WHAT?" WHY?"

"Honestly Ronald," Hermione said annoyed. "Harry is above ogling over an athlete. I'm glad to see some people aren't obsessed with such ridiculous topics, and more concerned with important problems like S.P.E.W."

"Um…right?" He asked, trying to make the question sound more like a statement. Fortunately, Hermione bought it.

"It's not that cold." Hermione said defensively, as she stared at the Beauxbatons girls. Why didn't they bring cloaks?"

Harry noticed that one girl however, on the far end of the Ravenclaw Table, was indeed wearing a cloak. She was busy talking to one of the other Beauxbatons girls.

'At least someone was prepared.' He thought.

"And I can't believe Krum's sitting next to Malfoy!" Bet you he's seeing right through that snake. Where do you think Krum's going to sleep? I'll offer him my bed! I could sleep on a camp bed!" Ron complained. Hermione snorted.

"Quite guys!" Harry muttered. Dumbledore was about to speak. "Yes. Good evening, Ladies, Gentlemen, ghosts, and most particularly, guests." His twinkling eyes could blind. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you to Hogwarts. I hope your stay will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the Beauxbaton girls let out a merrily laugh. Harry noticed that it was the one on the end. Why did life forbid him from seeing that one girl's sapphire eyes once more?

"No one's making you stay!" Hermione muttered darkly at the girl.

The Tournament rules shall be explained at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

The golden plates filled themselves once again as usual. Only this time they were also filled with dishes Harry had never seen before. They all looked so wonderful and tasty. Of course, Ron had to ruin it all.

"What is that?" He pointed his finger at a shellfish stew, his mouth already full to the brim.

"Ronald, swallow your food before you talk!" Hermione snapped. Harry couldn't blame her. Ron was shooting food across the length of the Great Hall. "And it's Bouillabaisse."

"Bless you." Ron said.

"It's French. I tried it on holiday last summer. It's very nice."

"I'll avoid that then." Ron said. Harry sighed. How they were going to get cooperation, he'd never know. He did feel sorry for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang for having to put up with this. He tried the Bouillabaisse. It was delicious! He went on to sample more of the other foreign foods and drinks.

The Great Hall seemed even more lively and crowded than wizardly possible. The Beauxbatons' sky blue robes and the Durmstrangs' blood red stood out against the black uniforms of Hogwarts.

Harry saw Hagrid stumble into the Hal and into his seat. He was either taming the skrewts, or Maxime's horses. For Hagrid's wellbeing, Harry hoped it was the horses. They were much less dangerous. But the burns on his beard told Harry otherwise.

"Skrewts doing alright Hagrid?" He called to him.

"Thriving." Hagrid called back happily.

A voice grazed Harry's ears. "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

Every boy had stopped talking, Harry noticed. They all were staring at the girl behind him, all opened mouthed. Ron was…I'm not even going to describe the youngest Weasley male to you. You'll lose your lunch and will never want to eat again.

Harry grabbed the dish and handed it to her. Then he looked into her eyes. They held a look of surprise.

They were sapphire blue.

And he had found them all because of Bouillabaisse.

**A/N: **

So Harry has finally seen the sapphire eyed girl who he's been looking for all day. Ron…yeah. I'm not going to bother with him. Hermione still is set on SPEW. I hope this chapter makes up for the time I've been gone. I needed time to think the plot through. Now…it has come. What will happen next?

You'll have to wait and find out!

**Thanks To…**

Ravenic Tauro Naginator Tank

Malcho1234 Esuslol ep

HarryHermioneBellaSwann ILikeComps IrishFighter

Luiz4200 darkplayer35 penseln

Thawk6 DragonWolfofChaos Xoreandox

Octopus86'Max 1SunFun Venpex

tdog3872

**Challenges.**

**1. **Where will Harry and Fleur actually meet and become friends?

**2. What will happen next?**

**See you next chapter,**

**SuperXBrother.**


	3. Thoughts of a Veela

Hey everyone! Sorry about the confusion with Ash back in chapter two. I was writing The Master's Cup at the same time as the last chapter and an Ash accidentally got in the place of Harry. So here is my cry and plea for forgiveness.

HARRY! FORGIVE ME!

Now that that's over, I can get on with this chapter. Harry and Fleur saw each other's eyes in the last chapter…finally! Took them long enough. Anyway, they will finally speak with each other now. Remember…they don't even know the other's name yet…and they still are both highly interested by who the other is. Read on and find out what happens.

Also, I'm not going to be updating for the rest of the week. Heck, I will not even be writing the chapters. Today I'm going up to Philadelphia for the Stotesbury Rowing Regatta and that's going to take all weekend. I'm not getting back till late Saturday and we've got to put the boats and everything away for the summer on Sunday. I'm going to be out on the water all day and wont have any time for typing. So as a parting gift, I leave you this third chapter of the Mirror of the Soul.

Enjoy!

_Previously…_

_"What is that?" He pointed his finger at a shellfish stew, his mouth already full to the brim._

_"Ronald, swallow your food before you talk!" Hermione snapped. Harry couldn't blame her. Ron was shooting food across the length of the Great Hall. "And it's Bouillabaisse."_

_"Bless you." Ron said._

_"It's French. I tried it on holiday last summer. It's very nice."_

_"I'll avoid that then." Ron said. Harry sighed. How they were going to get cooperation, he'd never know. He did feel sorry for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang for having to put up with this. He tried the Bouillabaisse. It was delicious! He went on to sample more of the other foreign foods and drinks._

_The Great Hall seemed even more lively and crowded than wizardly possible. The Beauxbatons' sky blue robes and the Durmstrangs' blood red stood out against the black uniforms of Hogwarts._

_Harry saw Hagrid stumble into the Hal and into his seat. He was either taming the skrewts, or Maxime's horses. For Hagrid's wellbeing, Harry hoped it was the horses. They were much less dangerous. But the burns on his beard told Harry otherwise._

_"Skrewts doing alright Hagrid?" He called to him._

_"Thriving." Hagrid called back happily._

_A voice grazed Harry's ears. "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"_

_Every boy had stopped talking, Harry noticed. They all were staring at the girl behind him, all opened mouthed. Ron was…I'm not even going to describe the youngest Weasley male to you. You'll lose your lunch and will never want to eat again._

_Harry grabbed the dish and handed it to her. Then he looked into her eyes. They held a look of surprise._

_They were sapphire blue._

_And he had found them all because of Bouillabaisse._

**Mirror of the Soul**

**Chapter Three**

**Thoughts of a Veela**

Fleur had been amazed at what Hogwarts was like. It was even more impressive on the inside and believe me, the outside was utterly amazing. She marveled at the ancient architecture and moving paintings. Beauxbatons had nothing like this! All they had were…she cursed in French. The Headmistress had threatened expulsion to anyone who revealed anything about their school. Madame Maxime wanted to not only beat Albus in the tournament, but completely and utterly humiliate and destroy him. Fleur had a feeling Karkaroff had the same feelings.

She sat down at the Ravenclaw Table. She was planning on sitting with a different table…one with less Beauxbatons…but Maxime gave her a stone cold glare. The headmistress had set rules and limitations over the tournament and no one was supposed to disobey her. To be honest, Madame Maxime was a control freak. She shrilled at anyone who mentioned anything about the giants…because…after all…she was so…obviously big boned.

Up to the podium came an old wizard named Albus Dumbledore. His name was known across the globe. But she could easily tell that the wizard population of England thought him to be a god. In other countries such as France, his name was respected, but that was it. He was just another name in the history books. Just another name on a Famous Witches and Wizards Card. But these English folk seemed to think the rest of the world followed along with them in their devotion.

She stared at the faces of Durmstrang and Hogwarts, trying to familiarize some of the students. The Durmstrang students listened but that was about it. They were silent but the also came from the North. She was really focusing on the Hogwarts students. It was silly really, dividing the school. It was just a foundation for fights saying that one house was better than all the rest. The Slytherin table were muttering amongst themselves…some stupidly trying to befriend Victor Krum.

'They just want a piece of the fame.' She thought annoyed. 'I actually feel sorry for the guy. I guess I can relate. He's famous so the media is always in his face. I'm a veela. Doesn't matter how much. People always react just the same. They always either want to get some, or send me into the ground.'

Dumbledore began a speech but Fleur was not really paying attention. Madame Maxime had said the whole thing a dozen times every single bloody day at Beauxbatons. She instead, looked at the four house tables.

She thought about the different attributes of the houses. Griffindor was brave. That is always important, but it's not always best to head straight into something without thinking it through. Hufflepuff is loyal. Numbers can be key…but they can also be just an illusion. Ravenclaw is intelligent. That is good because knowledge is power. But too much can lead to disastrous results. Slytherin is ambitious. That is not dark. It is doing whatever it takes to achieve something. But sometimes that can only happen if something important is lost in return for the exchange.

Fleur began listening to the Headmaster once again.

"And such I do hope that your stay here will be both comfortable as well as enjoyable."

Fleur couldn't help but laugh. Stay? She was being forced to go to the tournament lest she be expelled. She had not volunteered to stay here. She heard a girl from the Gryffindor table whisper harshly to her. Next to her, listening to Dumbledore, sat a boy with black hair.

"No one's making you stay!" Fleur heard. She rolled her eyes. Yes, they were making her stay. Yet that little detail never seems to be told at these events.

"The tournament will officially be opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" The old wizard declared to the hall. Dumbledore sat down and engaged in conversation with Karkaroff and Maxime.

The Hall immediately buzzed to life. Food appeared on golden plates. Drinks poured into crystal glasses. And everyone began digging in.

Before ten seconds passed, the Bouillabaisse was already gone. She sighed. Even dome of the Beauxbaton girls didn't have manners. Fleur looked around and saw some of the dish over at the Gryffindor Table. It was right next to that boy she had seen before. Before she knew what she was doing, she was already walking towards him. She saw him look up at the staff table.

"Srewts doing alright Hagrid?" He called out to one of the teachers.

"Thrivin'," She saw a wildly bearded man say happily.

She stopped behind him momentarily, and looked at him. He looked like he was eating the bouillabaisse. She hadn't seen anyone else eat anything that was from another country. The Hogwarts students ate English food. The French ate French food. And the Bulgarians ate Bulgarian food.

Not exactly the best way of showing international cooperation and friendships.

She stared in amazement, then lifted her hand and she boldly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and she was dazzled by a pair of emeralds.

She was lost in them for a few seconds and then asked, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

The emerald eyed boy stared at her. They maintained eye contact for two seconds.

He said warmly, "Sure. You can have it." He picked up the dish and gave it to her. His hand touched hers and for a second there…

"Thank you." She said. She turned and caught a disgusting sight. The guy sitting next to the black haired boy was staring at her. His mouth was full to the brim with food and he was drooling. His face was purple and he opened his mouth even further to say something. All that came out was a loud gurgling noise.

He made a bunch of meaningless noises and sounds. She could make out something like "it was excellent." followed by a belch. Yeah right. He hadn't even tried anything that wasn't English. He was just catching a whiff of her veela presence. She'd hate to find out what would happen if he caught it on full force. She was used to this type of reaction. She hated it, yes. But she was used to it. But that obnoxious, idiotic red haired kid caused her hatred to increase tenfold. She could feel the fire inside her Veela blood ready to incinerate the brat.

Realizing what she was doing, she took a deep breath and the fire dimmed down.

She gave the black haired boy a smile, to which he returned, and headed back to her table. Once more, the males' heads followed her. She sighed. The girls' faces showed undeniable rage and fury. Oh…if only they knew what it was really like to be like her.

She sat down. In an instant and a rush of greedy French manicured hands, the bouillabaisse was demolished once more.

She sighed. But no one understood. Not a single person.

"I suppose that, like, some of the boys at this school will do. But some of them are, like, U-G-L-Y!" Fleur heard someone say. She didn't need to even glance in their direction and she already knew who it was.

"But, like, a few of the are total hunks."

Her gaze lingered back to that emerald eyed boy. A strange feeling echoed through her body. Her sapphire blue eyes widened in shock. That boy had not been influenced by her allure. He was the first male ever, besides her father, to not be drooling and lusting after her. Pretty much every single male she had met in her life thought of her as an object. Something to pleasure them. Because of this, she had created an ice princess persona for herself since first year. Only her family knew the real Fleur Delacour. And no one ever had even tried to get to know her. To look past the veela charms and see the true, mortal, human being on the inside.

This person was…different. He didn't even seem to care that she was a Veela. Did he even know? She looked back and saw a tiny scar on his head. Could it be? No…it couldn't. But…

Could he be…Harry Potter?

MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS

**A/N: **And there you have it. The third chapter of **Mirror of the Soul. **Fleur and Harry have met…but still don't know each other's name. Fleur might know who he is. Ron still has no manners what so ever. And Dumbledore isn't thought of a god in areas besides England?

How can this be possible?

The rules for the Tournament will be explained next chapter. It's not just going to be the tasks. They're just the main event. The others could range from a Quidditch Cup to a Gobstones Tournament. It's events from three different schools from three different countries. It is up to you guys to decide what events will be in the tournament.

Harry and Fleur will finally "meet" in the next chapter as well.

Thanks To…

Rayenic Tauro Wizmage mdauben hotkillerz

Zicou Thawk6 Ilikecomps XoreandoX

HarryHermioneBellaSwan Naginator Luiz 4200 Penseln

Flightofthephoenix 86 Arashigan16 Jedi prankster fuuinkami

Sraiden Rio47 atlantisatlan12

Bragging Rights go to…

XoreandoX=Fleur seeing the scar.

Challenges

1. What events(besides the Tasks) will be held. Anything is welcome to be submitted. Just give a little explanation for how that competition would work.

2. Where and how will Harry and Fleur meet?

See you next chapter(next week),

SuperXBrother


	4. Dawn of the Tournament

Hey everyone. I know, I know. It took me long enough to write this chapter. Sorry about that. As I wrote in my updates, my computer crashed and I lost a lot of my new chapters. So it has been pretty hectic around here trying to retype them. But anyway, this chapter is finally here now. So go ahead and read on.

I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Mirror of the Soul**

**Chapter Four**

**Dawn of the Tournament**

The feast had ended soon afterwards. The students were dismissed to their dormitories shortly afterwards. Hogwarts students went to their respective common rooms. Beauxbatons students turned in for the night inside their carriage. The Durmstrang students retired to their ship.

Harry hurried to get to his bed, hoping to bypass the gawking eyes of his peers. He had attended Hogwarts School three years already, one would think they had seen the Boy Who Lived from every angle already. But no, the students continued to create new angles and dimensions to gaze and observe their hero in.

Ron's obnoxious voice shook him from his thoughts.

"So, reckon you'll put your name in the goblet?" Ron asked. He had been talking about the tournament since they left the Great Hall.

"Well-" Harry began.

"Of course he is not. Weren't you listening at all Ronald? Dumbledore clearly said that…" Hermione interrupted. She began to drone on and on about what Dumbledore had said word for word and soon her lecture turned into a long, boring discussion about the history of the tournament.

Harry sighed but his two friends had not noticed. Harry was beginning to wonder why he had become friends with them in the first place. Ron always talked about Quidditch, Wizard's Chess, or Food. And Hermione always scolded them for their habits and told them to be more like herself. They had all been there, listening about the tournament. The two didn't have to keep repeating everything, and turn it into a fight.

"But it would be bloody amazing to compete!" Ron glazed about the tournament.

"But there have been so many deaths in the tournament!" Hermione countered. "It completely barbaric! And also…" Harry ignored what else she had to say. His mind vaulted back in time.

**(Flashback)**

All of the golden plates of the feast had been licked clean. The students kept on talking until Dumbledore stood. A tension filled the hall and Harry felt the air still. He wondered what was coming, contemplating whether it would be good or bad.

"The time has come." The long bearded headmaster declared to the sea of witches and wizards. "The legendary event has arrived. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to now welcome Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation." The hall filled with slight applause. "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

Harry watched as the hall exploded in cheers. He absentmindedly recalled from, _Quidditch Through the Ages_, that Ludo Bagman was a famous Beater. Harry did not understand what was so great about him. He was a Quidditch player. He was like Victor Krum. Just like Albus Dumbledore. A mortal, human being.

Harry looked at Mr. Crouch. His expression was emotionless. He did not smile, nor frown when his name had been called, contrary to Mr. Bagman trying to rouse the crowd as much as possible. Mr. Crouch looked tired and winded, though no one else seemed to notice those small, little details.

Dumbledore continued on with his speech once the cheering died down a bit. "Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman have worked tirelessly over the last few months in preparation for the Triwizard Tournament. And as such, they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel of judges for the tournament and the champions."

At the word champions, the audience's listening skills improved greatly.

"And now, Mr. Bagman, Mr. Crouch, if you will." Dumbledore invited them to speak.

"This tournament is not only a competition but is a way for new bonds and friendships to form." Bagman started.

"The Triwizard Tournament is a legendary event. But as you all know," Crouch continued.

'Only the magically raised know.' Harry thought angrily. 'They never tell the muggle born and muggle raised anything, and yet they expect us to already know every ruddy custom in the world.'

"the Triwizard Tournament was sadly discontinued. The last official one was held in seventeen ninety two. Several attempts were made to resurrect the tournament bad. All, unfortunately, were unsuccessful." Crouch finished, his voice full of sorrowful.

'Gee. I cant possibly imagine why.' Harry thought sarcastically.

"But," Bagman jutted out instantly. "We have finally been able to successfully revive the tournament. There have been slight changes to the tournament however. And now we shall tell you."

"First," Mr. Crouch began. "Every tournament has held the three tasks. Three very, extremely, dangerous tasks."

"Wicked." Harry heard the Weasley twins moaned in excitement.

Bagman continued. "These three tasks will remain. They are the main piece of the tournament after all. These tasks will be spaced through out the school year. They will test the champions in various ways. Their magical prowess, their daring, their courage, their wit, and of course, their ability to cope with danger."

The hall was absolutely silent. Every life was still. No one seemed to be breathing.

"As you know," Mr. Crouch informed.

'Once again, as only the magically raised know.' Harry thought.

"three champions will compete in the tournament. One from each of the three schools here tonight. They will be tested and marked for how well they perform in each task. The champion with the highest number of points at the end of the tournament will win."

"But, as we were preparing the revival of this tournament," Bagman interrupted. "We thought it would be grand to have more of the students compete for the honor of their school. And so, for the first time, not only will the Tournament include the three tasks, but it will also incorporate many other competitions as well."

He paused for dramatic effect. Thirty seconds of total, suspense filled, silence passed.

'Well? Out with it already.' Harry thought.

Finally, he continued. "These will include a dueling tournament, a Quidditch Cup, a wizard's chess tournament,"

Harry looked at Ron, who was grinning ear to ear.

" a survival challenge, a Gobstones Tournament, an architecture event, and many others." Bagman finished.

Crouch continued on. "There will be notices about the various events in each of your common rooms. If you wish to join a team, you must sign up tonight. Tryouts will be held on various days for the next week. Your lessons will be postponed so that you may compete in the tryouts. All students are encouraged to join at least one event."

'At least they've finally finished.' Harry thought. 'Or, maybe not.' He thought as Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak.

"For the main tasks of this tournament, each school will have one champion. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector, the Goblet of Fire."

The headmaster turned around and raised his wand. The tip pointed to something that was not there moments before. An old, wooden cup faded into existence. It was large and poorly made. Small cracks were etched around it. All inside the hall looked at it as if it was a disease.

But Harry knew that nothing was ever as it seemed. Everything had something to hide.

His proposition was fulfilled as blue flames began to dance across the wooden cup. Practically every mouth in the hall fell to the floor. Harry on the other hand, was unimpressed. He had a feeling that once again, something was going to happen to him this year. And he had a good feeling, that that little piece of wood would be a key component.

He looked over to the Ravenclaw table, where that girl from before was sitting. She seemed just as amazed at the cup as he did.

"The Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore proclaimed. "Anyone who wishes to submit themselves and become a champion only needs to write their name and school on a bit of parchment and place it into the goblet." He informed the hall. "Do not do so lightly." He warned. "If chosen, you stand alone."

A pause for dramatic effect and he continued.

"Aspiring champions have until this hour on the thirty first to put their names forward. To ensure the safety of all, no student under the age of seventeen shall be able to become a champion. This decision is final!" He pronounced.

The students began to protest, just as Harry knew they would.

"That's rubbish!" One yelled.

"No fair!" Another shouted.

"We will get in!" Two friends shrieked.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared.

At once, the hall died down.

"Eternal glory." He continued. "That is what awaits the winner of the Triwizard Tournament. For both themselves and their school. For at the end of the third task, the winner shall find themselves holding the Triwizard Cup!"

Another wave of a wand and a shining light filled the hall. The trophy declared to be the Triwizard Cup filled the greedy eyes of the students, practically all planning their own ways of becoming champions.

"Yes. A great prize for a superb winner. Please note, that once chosen, there can be no change of heart. Be sure that you are wholeheartedly prepared before you place your name into the goblet. As for the rest of you, I do hope that you join a team for one of the many competitions hosted around the year. As of this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

Soon, he dismissed all the students to their beds. Harry counted at least fifty nine different plots to become a champion in the first three seconds.

"An age line!" Fred Weasley said.

"Just need an aging potion we do my twin." George Weasley said in agreement.

"Time charms!" Another said. That could be a bit disastrous.

Harry knew that ninety nine percent of the hall, regardless of age, would try to get into the Goblet. He was the exception. He was going to stay as far away from that thing as possible.

"Where is he?" Ron suddenly shouted, scanning the sea of students. "They didn't say where the Durmstrang would be sleeping, did they?"

"Yes, Ron, they did." Harry said, once again annoyed by his friend's stupidity.

Ron's dumb question was soon answered, as the Durmstrang students left the Slytherin table.

"Back to the ship then." Karkaroff said. "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you get enough to eat? Shall I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

"Professor, I vood like some vine." Said another Durmstrang student.

"I wan not offering it to you, Poliakaoff." the Durmstrang headmaster snapped, his face turning red. "I see that once again, you have soiled your robes by dribbling food once more. Disgusting-"

He turned to Krum again.

"No sir. I vood not like more vine." Krum said in a dull voice. Harry was guessing that Krum did not care for the fame. He was like himself. He just preferred to fly. Karkaroff did not seem to hear this answer and sent for some more wine from the kitchens.

They arrived at the towering doors at just the same time. Harry stopped to let the professor through first.

"Thank you boy." Karkaroff said carelessly. But then he froze, he turned his head back towards Harry. Behind him, the students came to a halt as well. Karkaroff's eyes took in Harry's face, stopping with dead accuracy perfectly upon his scar.

"Yes. That's Harry Potter." came the growling voice of the ex Auror/ Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor Moody.

"You!" Karkaroff mumbled, his face devoid of all color.

"Me." Moody said grimly. "Now then, if your finished, would you care to move, you're blocking the door.

**(End Flashback)**

Harry shook his head as he listened back in on what he guessed to be pointless thing Ron and Hermione fight over tonight number one zillion five hundred and ninety two.

"I'm telling you, I'm entering that tournament."

"But Professor Dumbledore clearly said-"Hermione started yet another lecture.

"Who cares?" Ron interrupted her. "The entire school's going to enter." They entered the common room. Harry noticed that they were the first ones there. He headed straight for the sign up sheets. He signed his name on the rosters for Quidditch, the dueling tournament, and the survival challenge.

Ron signed up for, obviously, the chess tournament. Hermione signed up for pretty much everything, save Quidditch.

'So she's doing the same thing as third year huh?' Harry thought. 'I wonder how long she'll last this year?'

"I'm going to enter as a champion too." Ron proclaimed yet again. "A thousand Galleons! Eternal glory! Who wouldn't pass that up? You're going to enter too, right Harry?"

Harry looked at him coldly. For the first time, he saw how much of an idiot Ron really was. And Hermione was always telling him what to do. It was his life, not theirs. They were not his friends.

"I'd rather it be you than me." Harry said coldly. With those final words, he walked up the stairs and went straight to bed.

TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS

TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS

TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS

Fleur was walking across the grounds, thinking. So much had happened tonight. She waved her wand and muttered _Tempus_. A mist came out of her wand and the date and time appeared from the shimmers of the air. It was a bit past midnight.

Though she wished to, her brain would not let her sleep. Her classmates had been making obnoxious noise the entire night.

She had snuck out without anyone noticing. Or even caring. Madame Maxime would be outraged if she found out. But she knew that her headmistress didn't care for her. Madame Maxime only cared for image. And if her top student was caught sneaking around after curfew…

But she had to get away from that carriage. She had been simply trying to study, yet no one else cared for academics. Only appearances. She was the outcast of the school because she did not spend at least ten minutes glued to a mirror every time she passed one by.

Not that she needed to. No matter how hard she tried to make herself blend into the background, make herself unappealing, everyone still noticed her. Now a days, she simply did not care. Girls hated her. And boys wanted her. That was her life. No one knew the real Fleur. No one cared.

She thought back to that evening. Everyone had been outrageous. Most had plotting various ways of becoming the champion. And of course, Maxime had no idea of what her own students were planning. Some, like her roommates, had been discussing the flaws of Hogwarts and Durmstrang (They had been here for less than six hours!). Others had been debating who were the hottest boys to snag.

Speaking of boys, that one certain male kept crawling into her mind. The one she guessed was Harry Potter. He looked so much different than she had imagined. She always pictured him to be a spoiled, huge ego, idiot thinking the world owed him.

Instead, she found a small, thin boy, that looked like he barely had any friends. That red haired idiot sitting next to him had been disgusting. And that girl had seemed to be lecturing both of them the entire feast.

She wondered why he was even sitting with them. She wondered if he even had a choice.

When he called out to one of the staff, she was amazed. The large, hairy man was obviously giant. Or at least part. Most of Wizarding Europe hated any kind of half breeds. The entire magical continent was racist to all that were not pure blooded. Her family was one of the few that still thought all life to be equal, magical or not.

This boy, on the other hand, looked to be friends with the half giant. He was different alright.

She looked to the starry night. The full moon appeared from behind the clouds. Its silvery glow echoing upon the still surface of the Black Lake.

She walked over to the calm lake. The smell of the water filled her with peace. She turned and saw a shadow. She hid behind one of the numerous rocks lining the lake. The silhouette looked human. She watched as it walked slowly down, its owner apparently deep in thought. The shadow passed right by her and continued on, walking across the stones surrounding the water.

Slowly and silently, she got up, and followed the shadow. She kept her face even with it. Every single step she made was matched with every shadowy step it made.

The figure walked on and on. Fleur followed. Finally, the figure stopped and turned. Fleur stood frozen. But the figure simply turned and walked into a cave blanketed by the shadows. Quietly, Fleur crept along the side of the rocky cliff, until she to, felt the entrance to the cave. She peered inside, and saw the shadowy figure. But the shadows were now gone. Despite being hidden on the outside, Fleur found that the view of the lake was perfect on the inside. The moonlight crept in and landed on the figure's eyes.

Emerald eyes.

TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS

TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS

TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS

Harry had enough of listening to Ron's obsessive snoring. He climbed out of bed and grabbed his cloak of invisibility and a blank sheet of parchment. After a tap of his wand and a few muttered words, ink spread across the sheet, forming the Marauders' Map. He snuck down the many stairs of Hogwarts and effortlessly walked out of the school.

He walked his usual path to the lake. When he was close enough, he pulled of the cloak and walked towards along the rocky edge. He turned and entered his secret cave. He had found it second year when he was trying to get away from all the accusations made about him being the heir of Slytherin.

He did not tell Ron or Hermione. Now, he was really glad he didn't reveal the cave to them. Ron would probably go on blabbing about it and Hermione would research everything about it.

He simply used the cave when he needed time away from everyone else. It was hidden from the outside and gave an amazing view of the lake. It was quiet and soothing. The waves of the lake gently washed onto the rocks of the shore. The glassy water was peaceful, and the moon glowed high above, illuminating everything in a silvery light.

Then, something even more bright than the moon appeared in the mouth of the cave. Crystal blue, and bright, two orbs of sapphire gazed at him.

He found himself face to face with that same girl.

_TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS_

_TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS_

_TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS_

_TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS_

_TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS_

**A/N: **Well everyone, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry that Harry and Fleur don't have the private conversation yet. I couldn't find a way to fit it into this chapter but it will be here in the next one. And this is the longest chapter of the story so far. There will also be something or rather someone, tampering with the Goblet of Fire. And no, it's not Mad Eye Moody / Barty Crouch Jr.

Thanks To…

Mdauben ToucanMan Aaron Leach ILikeComps

Ravenic Tauro hotkillerz ep

Vellouette ..86 S-Wanderer999 XoreandoX

Exwindz zaralann god of all fuuinkami

Halmir fanofmany tdog3872

Bragging Rights Go To…

Ravenic Tauro- Forbidden Forest

Hotkillerz- quidditch team, chess tournament

S-wanderer999- survival task

XoreandoX- Dueling Tournament

Halmir- architecture event

Challenges

1. What events did Fleur sign up for?

2. Who messed with the Goblet of Fire? Remember, it was not Crouch Jr. in this story.

See you next chapter.

SuperXBrother.


	5. Out of the Fire

Hey everyone! Wow. This is the second story update in one day! Anyway, Harry and Fleur actually meet each other and become friends. A warning in advance, I'm not going to spend a lot of time on the cave scene. They're just going to get to know each other and understand each other's burdens.

_Previously on The Mirror of the Soul,_

_Harry had enough of listening to Ron's obsessive snoring. He climbed out of bed and grabbed his cloak of invisibility and a blank sheet of parchment. After a tap of his wand and a few muttered words, ink spread across the sheet, forming the Marauders' Map. He snuck down the many stairs of Hogwarts and effortlessly walked out of the school._

_He walked his usual path to the lake. When he was close enough, he pulled of the cloak and walked towards along the rocky edge. He turned and entered his secret cave. He had found it second year when he was trying to get away from all the accusations made about him being the heir of Slytherin._

_He did not tell Ron or Hermione. Now, he was really glad he didn't reveal the cave to them. Ron would probably go on blabbing about it and Hermione would research everything about it._

_He simply used the cave when he needed time away from everyone else. It was hidden from the outside and gave an amazing view of the lake. It was quiet and soothing. The waves of the lake gently washed onto the rocks of the shore. The glassy water was peaceful, and the moon glowed high above, illuminating everything in a silvery light._

_Then, something even brighter than the moon appeared in the mouth of the cave. Crystal blue, and bright, two orbs of sapphire gazed at him._

_He found himself face to face with that same girl._

**The Mirror of the Soul**

**Chapter Five**

**Out of the Fire**

"Um…hello." The girl said.

Harry stared at her. She had not stared at his scar like everyone else in the world. This girl was different. A good different.

"Hello." He replied back.

She took a step forward. "We didn't get to properly meet each other. My name is Fleur Delacour."

"Well…I can guess that you already know who I am."

"Yeah. Well I saw you at the feast and then I saw you walking down here and…" Fleur found herself rambling aimlessly. "Oh…I'm sorry. I can see that you probably want some time alone to think and here I am intruding. I'll just leave."

"Wait!" Harry called out. Fleur looked back at him.

"Yes?"

"You're not intruding. You can stay if you want to." Harry said nervously.

Fleur smiled and thanked him. She sat down next to him.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. It's strange. There are very few people I would want to talk with right now. Even my "best friends" don't seem to understand. Yet we met just today and I already feel comfortable talking with you. It's strange." Harry said.

Fleur was amazed. This boy, no this man, was a lot more mature than the other kids his age. He seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Then Fleur guessed that he probably already did.

"I know. And you know what's even stranger? You are the only male I've met who hasn't started drooling over me."

"I'm thinking that I am right when I say that you're a Veela. Correct?" Harry asked.

"Yes. My family comes from a long line of Veela. My grandmother was a full born Veela. My mother is half and I am a quarter."

"But if I remember correctly, no matter how much or little Veela heritage you have, as long as you descend from one, you still have all the traits and abilities, right?"

Fleur looked shocked. Few witches and wizards bothered to learn about races other than themselves. As such, there was an extremely limited selection of books on Veela.

"You…you've read about Veelas?" She croaked out.

"Well I was in the Library because I needed to do a History of Magic report. We needed to research the basics of a different race. There were few books on any non with/wizard races. Then I found this really old and dusty book about Veelas. I did the report and continued reading more and more. It didn't have much information, but…"

"Harry…you are a strange wizard. Strange in a good way. You are different from other witches and wizards. Few of your kind care to learn about races other than themselves."

"I'm not other witches and wizards."

"I know."

TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS

And so, Harry and Fleur spoke with one another inside the hidden cave. The learned a lot about each other. Once Harry opened up and told her about his childhood, Fleur was ready to curse the Dursleys into oblivion and then make them suffer a slow and agonizing demise. And once that was done, she'd heal them and do it all over again twice as bad.

Harry quickly calmed her down. She was reluctant, but respected Harry's wishes.

Harry learned about Fleur's life as well. She had a loving mother and father who cared for her. Though they were very well off, her parents did not allow her to be spoiled. Fleur had few friends growing and preferred learning new spells and increasing her knowledge. The few friends she had quickly left once her Veela puberty began. Boys wanted her and girls were jealous she'd steal their boyfriends.

They learned that they both had a lot of things in common. They also spoke of how they thought the Tournament was so poorly prepared.

They also found out what events the other would be competing in. Harry would compete in the Dueling Tournament, the Quidditch Cup, and the Survival Challenge.

Fleur would also compete in the Dueling Tournament and Survival Challenge. She was also going to enter the Architecture Challenge, the Academic Challenge, Ancient Runes Challenge, and the Arithmancy Challenge.

She wanted to prove herself to her school. Harry was amazed.

As the moon fell behind the mountains, a new friendship was born.

TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS

Harry headed down to the Library quickly. After he and Fleur parted ways, he recalled their discussions of the Triwizard Tournament,

He realized afterwards, how easily someone could enter his name into the Goblet of Fire and force him to compete. A death eater could easily use the Imperious Curse on an unsuspecting student. Or a student who hated him could simply just put his name in too.

He and Madame Pince had an agreement. He could enter the Library at any time and check out as many books as he wanted, including the ones from the restricted section with her approval, so long as he returned them just as he found them.

He entered the Library and quickly looked up locking charms and spells similar. He easily found a few books on the topic and began studying them.

TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS

As the mourning sun climbed up the many highlands surrounding Hogwarts, Harry entered the vacant Great Hall.

He quietly walked over to the burning Goblet and held up his hand.

He mumbled the words for the many spells in the books. The spells were followed by him saying Harry James Potter. The Goblet glowed a white aura for a second and then it vanished.

Smiling at his success, Harry turned to leave the Hall. He had prevented the Goblet from selecting anyone named Harry James Potter. No matter how many times his name was entered, it would not be chosen.

Then, the sound of footsteps brought him back to Earth. He swiftly cast a series of disillusion charms upon himself and stood against the wall.

The doors squeaked open harshly. In strode a confident looking wizard. He didn't bother checking to see if anyone was watching him as he walked across the hall loudly.

When he neared the age line, he pulled a slip of parchment from his robes. He pulled out his wand and mumbled a levitation charm.

A very poorly executed one at that. The paper jumped two inches before falling back onto the tile.

Swearing, he did it again, which ended in the exact same result.

Many times later, he finally succeeded a decent attempt at the charm. An extremely battered up and torn paper skidded into the air before falling back down into the flares of the Goblet.

"Soon Potter will be gone. I can't wait!" The wizard chuckled to himself as he exited the hall.

'Ron?' Harry thought in uttermost shock. 'Up before nine? I have to admit, he was a bit smart there using a levitation charm to enter his name. Even if he sucks at the simplest of magic.'

Harry hurried through the doors and snuck past a boasting Ron in order to get to the Common Room before he did."

TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS

Fleur had gotten about two hours of sleep before she woke up. She sat in her bed, going over what had happened the night before.

She had gotten to know Harry Potter. Not the Boy Who Lived. That was just a stupid title forced on him. No she had gotten to know the real Harry Potter. The person. Not from stories and the two galleon tabloid magazines like every other person on the planet. But from Harry Potter himself simply because he trusted her.

She understood where he was coming from with hating his fame. She experienced the same thing. Everyone expected them to be something they were not. To be a lie.

Everyone's attention was always on them. Both the good and the bad. And either side could switch in a split second.

She took a shower and dressed herself, preparing for the day.

Soon, the champions would be selected.

TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS

The day had come. The day where the champions would be chosen.

The Great Hall was illuminated by mere candlelight.

After a grand feast, Dumbledore stood.

"It is nearly time." He announced. "I estimate it will need just one more minute. When the champions' names are called, they will come to the front of the hall and enter into the next chamber where they will receive their instructions."

He approached the Goblet and at once, every last candle was extinguished.

The blue flames of the Goblet was the only source of illumination left.

The flames turned scarlet. A column of flame shot out of the wooden cup. A burnt piece of parchment fluttered gracefully to the floor.

Dumbledore caught the charred paper and held it up to the now blue flames so that he could read the name.

"The Durmstrang champion," Dumbledore announced. "will be Viktor Krum!" A typhoon of noise erupted inside the hall. Krum rose from the Slytherin table and walked straight into the chamber.

"Bravo Viktor!" Karkaroff called out. "I knew you had it in you!"

The noise died down as the fire turned red once more. Another tongue of flam and the second name revealed itself.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!" The Beauxbatons booed and hissed. But they were lost among the cheers and yells from the other two schools. The males were particularly louder than their female classmates.

She looked around as she walked to the chamber. Finally, she saw Harry and gave him a small smile.

'I better go see her after this is over.' Harry thought. He returned the gesture.

The Goblet glowed red once more, propelling another name into Dumbledore's waiting palm.

"The Hogwarts Champion…Cedric Diggory!" He called out. Every Hufflepuff jumped to their feet screaming their minds off as they cheered for their fellow seventh year. He grinned at them, before rushing into the chamber.

"NO!" Ron yelled. But no one could hear him.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called out happily. "We now have our three champions. I am sure that I can count on you to support your champion and support them with every single once that you can muster. But in the end, only one can go down in history. Only one can wield the Triwizard Cup."

He glanced towards the blue flames of the Goblet, as if expecting something. Harry noticed that he seemed to be holding his breath. Could it be?

He looked at the staff table and noticed Professor Moody as well as Professor Snape staring intently at the wooden cup. They were expecting something.

Dumbledore stared at the Goblet for another five seconds before returning his attention to the crowd.

"Information about the Tournament will be posted in your common rooms." He glanced to the Goblet again before continuing. "Now remember, though you have not been chosen as a champion, you can still bring great honor to your school with the various events, challenges, and tournaments held around the year. Information about these tasks will also be posted in your common room and-" A spark of roaring flames echoed behind him. Dumbledore turned and faced the flames.

Harry could see just the faintest of smiles illuminated by the soaring flames.

The parchment floated down lazily. Dumbledore snatched it from the still air. He stared at the name scribbled onto the parchment, there was a long pause. Everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore.

And then, Dumbledore cleared his throat and called out the name.

"_Ronald Weasley."_

"**YES!"**

TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS

TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS

TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS TMoS

A/N: Surprise plot twist at the end! So Ron is one of the four champions huh? Pretty smart of Harry to cast those spells early on. What could this change? You'll have to do the challenges below and find out!

**Thanks To….**

Aaron Leach Mdauben Ravenic Tauro

Puppy Prongs ILikeComps Vellouette

Zaralann Darkest-Dark-Lady God of all

XoreandoX ..86 Sdphantom10

T Hgfanforever SAI 0

Spyglass1 Nym Potter Ismeme Daughter of Athena

King of the Fallen Alou Kerr

**Bragging Rights go to…. **

Ismeme Daughter of Athena-Survival Challenge.

Hgfanforever-Survival Challenge, Dueling Tournament.

Mdauben-Survival Challenge, Dueling Tournament

Ravenic Tauro-Dueling Tournament, Survival Challenge, Architecture Challenge, Ron mess with Goblet

Vellouette-Academic Challenge

Darkest-Dark-Lady-Dueling Tournament, Survival Challenge, Architecture Challenge

XoreandoX-Architecture, Ancient Runes Challenge, Arithmancy Challenge

**Challenges**

**1. What will Dumbledore do about Ron being chosen?**

**2. What will Harry and Fleur do now?**

**See you all next time!**

**SuperXBrother.**


	6. The Embers

Hey all. Here it is. The aftermath of the selection of champions. What lies in store for Harry and Fluer? Will Ron survive the first minute of the tournament? And what is Dumbledore's grand plan? Read on and find out!

_Last time on The Mirror of the Soul…_

"_Excellent!" Dumbledore called out happily. "We now have our three champions. I am sure that I can count on you to support your champion and support them with every single once that you can muster. But in the end, only one can go down in history. Only one can wield the Triwizard Cup."_

_He glanced towards the blue flames of the Goblet, as if expecting something. Harry noticed that he seemed to be holding his breath. Could it be?_

_He looked at the staff table and noticed Professor Moody as well as Professor Snape staring intently at the wooden cup. They were expecting something._

_Dumbledore stared at the Goblet for another five seconds before returning his attention to the crowd._

_"Information about the Tournament will be posted in your common rooms." He glanced to the Goblet again before continuing. "Now remember, though you have not been chosen as a champion, you can still bring great honor to your school with the various events, challenges, and tournaments held around the year. Information about these tasks will also be posted in your common room and-" A spark of roaring flames echoed behind him. Dumbledore turned and faced the flames._

_Harry could see just the faintest of smiles illuminated by the soaring flames._

_The parchment floated down lazily. Dumbledore snatched it from the still air. He stared at the name scribbled onto the parchment, there was a long pause. Everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore._

_And then, Dumbledore cleared his throat and called out the name._

_"Ronald Weasley."_

_"__**YES!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mirror of the Soul<strong>

**Chapter Six**

**The Embers**

* * *

><p>Ron stood up and cheered for himself. Every single person in the hall was in complete and absolute silence. Ron smirked and boldly walked up to Dumbledore. He shook his still hand and then proceeded through the door to the champions' room.<p>

All heads were turned to the closed door leading towards the champions' chamber. No one said anything. Not a single word.

Harry let out a silent sigh of relief. By the look on Dumbledore's face, Harry knew that Dumbledore had been expecting someone else's name to have come out of the Goblet of Fire. And he had a feeling that that name was supposed to have been his.

Dumbledore released them to go back to their common rooms. As Harry got up, he saw Dumbledore's twinkling eyes drilling straight through him.

He turned around, and left the hall.

'Viktor, Fleur, Cedric, and Ron.' He thought. 'Well…this'll definitely be an interesting year.'

MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots

Inside the chamber, Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric were all getting to know each other.

"So…looks like we're competing against each other." Cedric said.

"Ve are expected to, how you say…show no mercy vith each other." Krum said slowly in his northern accent..

"We are fighting for ze honor of honor of our schools." Fleur said. "We must fight with everything we have.

There was a pause of silence.

"But there's no rule against us being friends in secret." Fleur said with a smirk. Her fellow champions smiled in agreement.

"It's stupid. How is fighting each other supposed to strengthen our schools' bonds?" Cedric asked.

"I agree." Viktor said. "It is for ze petty boasting and bragging rights."

The sounds of footsteps entered. The three champions silenced their voices and waited for their visitor to approach.

* * *

><p>MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots<p>

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the common room like every other Gryffindor. None of them were sure of what to make of Ron being a champion. But it was still an excuse for a party. So of course, they were all prepared.<p>

Harry stared out the window. Sometimes. He could never understand the wizarding world. All of his fellow lion classmates were preparing to celebrate Ron being selected as Champion even though there was already a capable Hogwarts Champion. Ron had cheated his way in and yet no one was complaining.

Sure he was a Gryffindor but…he was one of the worst of all the students at Hogwarts. He knew few spells, and even fewer he could cast correctly. Ron may be caught up in the prestige of being a champion but soon, he will have to own up to it.

Harry had gone to the Library to research the Tournament. The three tasks were always pure torture. In one he had read, the champions had to pluck a feather from a sleeping Hippogriff blindfolded. All five judges and two of the three challengers had been maimed in that task. In another, a dragon's toenails had to be clipped. One champion had been eaten alive while the other two had been slashed to bits.

In other words, Ron was going to either have start studying and suddenly gain more than seven years of knowledge in about a month, or he was a goner.

Since option number one was obviously not going to happen, Ron was a sitting goose.

The door slammed open and an arrogant red head strode in.

The common room exploded into cheers.

"Nice one Ron!"

"How'd you get past the age line?"

"Good luck Weasley."

People surrounded the young Weasley. Harry rolled his eyes at how gullible the wizarding world could be.

Anyone could have gotten in. There were so many different ways to. Get an older student to put your name in. Throw your piece of parchment into the goblet from behind the line. Use a different school name as simple as "Bob school."

"Alright everyone." Ron announced. "I was chosen as a champion because the Goblet saw how much better a choice I am than Diggory. I will give Gryffindor the glory it deserves!"

An hour of partying later, Ron came crawling lazily up the stairs into the fourth year dormitory. He found Harry sitting on his bed, staring out the window.

"Hey mate! I've been looking for you! Why aren't you downstairs partying?" He asked.

"Because unlike everyone else, I don't see a reason to party." Harry said, not bothering to look at him.

Ron didn't seem to hear him. "Oh yeah! And I met Viktor Krum! He is so awesome. We're almost best mates. He's probably going to let me ride his broom by the end of next week!"

"Yeah…course he will." Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. And that Veela chick was so checking me out the entire time I was there. That is one girl I could get used to." Ron began to drool.

"If you say so." Harry said.

Ron began a long explanation of how awesome he was, how all the girls would be after him, and how he was going to win the tournament blindfolded.

"And man, you and Hermione are so lucky that you're my friends. Maybe you two will get a bit of my spotlight. You should be honored that-"

Harry quickly cast a hidden stunning spell onto the idiot, causing him to collapse onto his bed. Harry soon found out that Ron snored even when knocked unconscious.

He sighed and slipped on his invisibility cloak and grabbed the Marauder's Map. He needed to talk with Fleur.

He easily walked out the front door of the castle and made his way to the Beauxbatons carriage.

* * *

><p>MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry found himself to be one of the first to eat breakfast in the Great Hall. Everyone else was passed out from partying too much the night before. He thought about what Fleur had told him the night before.<p>

She explained how Ron arrogantly walked in and began to check her out. How Bagman and Crouch explained that the Goblet apparently held a binding magical contract that would cause you to lose your magic should you refuse to compete in the Tournament.

Dumbledore began complaining but could not do a single thing about it. Ron was the Fourth Champion and there was no changing it.

Harry offered to help Fleur with the Tournament in any way that he could. She graciously accepted his offer.

* * *

><p>MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots<p>

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Dumbledore was glaring at the door in his office. Where was the boy? He was ten minutes late.<p>

Finally, the door swung open and in came one young Ronald Weasley.

"Hello sir!" He said cheerfully. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Sit down Ronald."

He did as asked.

"Did you do the request that I asked of you?"

"Of course sir."

"NO YOU DID NOT!"

"Wha-"

"SHUT IT YOU FOOL! YOU ARE DISRUPTING MY BRILLIANT PLANS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PUT HARRY'S NAME INTO THE GOBLET! NOT YOUR BLOODY OWN! THE GOBLET IS BINDING!"

"But I thought-"

"NO YOU DID NOT THINK!"

"Please sir! I-"

"Enough!" Dumbledore calmed down slightly. "You are a champion instead of Harry. We will find a way to proceed with my plans. Until then, get out of my sight."

A red blur shot out of the door.

Dumbledore sighed.

It was so hard to get good servants these days.

* * *

><p>MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots<p>

MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots

MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots MotS Mots

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh my. Dumbledore trusted Ron to put Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire! (Not his brightest idea) Now Ron's a champion and Harry is not. He's just one of numerous competitors in the various other tournaments between the three schools. That's going to be a thorn in Dumbly's old plan.

**Thanks To…**

ShadowAngelBeta Zaralann tdog3872

rb2312 mwinter1

Aaron Leach ILikeComps Luiz4200

God of all ..86 GaijinSamurai

Vellouette hotkillerz Trogo

04farrellr Magic From the Beginning kiwi1231

The Snake Heiress LadyElena17 Lady Alou of the House of Kerr

Loginandout Lolxxx TheWickedTruth89

**Bragging Rights go to…**

ShadowAngelBeta- Ron's super inflated ego

The Snake Heiress- Ron goes to Dumbledore's office, Harry and Fleur help each other out.

**Challenges**

**1. What will Dumbledore do now?**

**2. What will Harry and Fleur do now?**

**See you next chapter.**

**SuperXBrother.**


	7. Relevations

Welcome. Welcome all. The seventh dimension of the Mirror of the Soul has come forth. You have boldly stepped forth to brave the unknown of this mysterious new realm. There is no turning back now. If you are bold enough, scroll down and read the seventh chapter of the Mirror of the Soul.

This chapter has been Beta'd by Slicerness. Thanks man.

* * *

><p>MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Last time on the Mirror of the Soul…<span>_

_"SHUT IT YOU FOOL! YOU ARE DISRUPTING MY BRILLIANT PLANS! YOU WERE _

_SUPPOSED TO PUT HARRY'S NAME INTO THE GOBLET! NOT YOUR BLOODY OWN! THE GOBLET IS BINDING!"_

_"But I thought-"_

_"NO YOU DID NOT THINK!"_

_"Please sir! I-"_

_"Enough!" Dumbledore calmed down slightly. "You are a champion instead of Harry. We will find a way to proceed with my plans. Until then, get out of my sight."_

_A red blur shot out of the door._

_Dumbledore sighed._

_It was so hard to get good servants these days._

* * *

><p>MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Mirror of the Soul<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

**Relevations**

* * *

><p>The moon rose low in the horizon over the glassy surface that was the Black Lake. The numerous trunks within the dark forest cast peculiarly twisted shadows upon the gnarled grass below. Dark clouds let loose millions of buckets of water, pounding the grounds in timeless rage.<p>

A raven haired teenager was one with the darkness as he traveled through the muddy earth. He did not care whether he drowned out here or not. He needed to talk with her. Desperately, you could say. She was the only one he could trust now.

The Beauxbatons Carriage stood high and proud against the curtain of black water. He expected that, like the ship of Durmstrang, it had been subjected to a number of extremely powerful spells, made specifically in order to ensure that there was no chance of students sneaking off with each other and participation in certain...activities together.

He approached the carriage and sensed the Ward Line not two feet from his feet. He sighed heavily, and stepped forth.

Nothing. Nothing happened.

In their arrogance and superiority, wizard kind often never realized the abilities muggles had. The power to walk, to think, to speak. Some might assume these to be common, even pathetic skills. Yet it was these very same powers that allowed these beings to imagine, to create. The _scum_ as some called them, had developed weapons capable of the same effect as hundreds of Unforgivable curses. This was due to the powers of thought and science.

The Muggles over time, had created numerous alternate energies that were reliable and easy to switch to. Wizards on the other hand relied solely on one simple energy supply, magic. Without a wand, the average witch or wizard was completely and utterly useless. They depended on their wands for everything. Even the few who took the time to learn the art of wandless magics relied entirely on their magical supply. When it was depleted, they were done for.

He sighed once more and continued on the simple route. Unlike most witches or wizards, who would use their magic to get in, Harry simply walked through the barriers undetected. The wards were designed to repel any attempt of magic. And after all, what kind of witch or wizard would bother lowering themselves to the levels of a Muggle? They would shame themselves and their entire family.

He walked right up to the window leading to Fleur's room.

There she sat, her silvery hair swaying with no wind in the room. She wrote in a plain old black and white journal. She was in her own world. Happy, and content with her life.

A spark lit up the dark world. A sonic boom speedily followed suit. Fleur glanced up, her long hair covering her head like a sheet. Her large sapphire eyes widened even further. Her book fell to the floor with a thud as she bolted across the room, unlatching the pane.

"Bonjour Fleur." Harry said dully, his eyes staring at the grass below.

" 'Arry! What are you doing 'ere?" Fleur asked in surprise.

"I...I needed to...to," He looked back at the castle. "Never mind...I...I'll just leave. Sorry for disturbing you-"

"No 'Arry! I vill not let you go out in zis storm! You vill catch a cold! Come inside now!" She told him.

She gently grabbed Harry's wrists and helped him climb through the window. He stumbled inside but Fleur helped him to the bed and sat down next to him

He remained silent, staring hopelessly at the marble floor.

"What's wrong? Please 'Arry. I'm your friend, non? You can tell me." Fleur said soothingly. Harry let out a deep sigh. "If you do not wish to tell me...I vill understand."

"Fleur I...I just don't know anymore." Harry said to the silence.

"What do you mean?" Fleur asked.

"It's a lie. Everything in my life has been a complete lie." He whispered.

"Tell me as much as you wish to." Fleur said sympathetically.

* * *

><p>MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Thirty Minutes Ago…)<strong>

Harry stepped out of the hole in the wall guarded by the Fat Lady. Curfew was in an hour so he would need to be quick. Hidden beneath his cloak of invisibility, he snuck down the numerous staircases, wondering why they had never been upgraded into some form of magical escalators.

He sighed. That was called using logic, something that was non-existant in the magical world. After all, should one ever come across any kind of problem or situation, magic would easily get the the job done, so there was no reason to think on it any further.

It needn't matter if the world's most evil and psychotic self-proclaimed Dark Lord was still alive. Should the dark lord ever return, one would simply send the Ministry a message through the Floo. They would send a few Aurors and everything would be just peachy.

But in reality, there was no need to worry about such things. The dark lord was gone. The Wizarding World was at peace and nothing had ever gone wrong. The rise in crime? Not a problem. The increase in imprisoned innocents? Who cared? These were just rumors that were created to try and disrupt the pefect society Minister Fudge had ensured for so long.

Harr's train of thought abot the idiocy of the magical world was disrupted when he heard voices echoing from within a nearby classroom.

"-to work! Said a voice confidently. It sounded familiar. Had the walls within Hogwarts been made of thinner stone, he probably would have been able to recognize the owner right away.

A second voice echoed from within that room. This one was female.

"Alright Mr. High and Mighty. If you're so confident, then I'll just go and start my part of the plan."

"But wait! Err...what was I supposed to do again?"

Harry heard an irritable sigh. "Sometimes I wonder how you can get dressed by yourself Ron."

_'Ron?_' Harry thought. _'What is he doing here?"_ He pressed his ear against the icy stone that made up the wall.

"Hey! I can get dressed on my own!" Ron protested loudly.

_"Sure you can._ Just like how you can follow Dumbledore's orders on your own?"

"Professor Dumbledore Ginny!" A third voice scolded.

_'So Ginny's here too. And only one person always told people off whenever they did not address someone of high authority by their proper title_.' Harry thought.

Hermione. He listened even more carefully.

"-atter Hermione! _Professor _Dumbledore gave Ron job. A nice and easy job simple enough for even him to figure out! And what does he do? He goes and throws his own name into that bloody Goblet instead of Harry!"

"But who cares whether Harry's in the tournament?" Ron blurted out. "I mean, it's all going to end up the same!"

"Ron," Ginny said slowly. "This year is critical to Dumbledore's plan. You Know Who needs to be resurrected. The whole reason Dumbledore restarted this whole thing was to ensure that happens. We all know the Ministry will deny that ever happening. So Harry'll be distracted by them calling him a liar, not to mention the pressure he'll be under from the O.W.L.'s."

Harry's insides boiled in rage.

"He'll be so crazed from everything that he'll never notice the Love Potions we'll give him. Those will make sure Harry falls in love with me. If they don't work for some reason, we'll just use that marriage contract Dumbledore wrote up."

Then, Ron did something Harry had never expected; he said something logical.

"But what if Harry somehow manages to get around all that?"

If he hadn't firmlyplaced himself in the 'traitor' role in Harry's mind he would have almost felt sorry for Ron. The glares Hermione and Ginny most likely sent him would have made anyone cower in fear, just as Ron was doing right now, from the sounds of it.

"Honestly Ronald," Hermione growled, her teeth grinding together. "Can't you remember anything?"

Ron gulped and stuttered. "I j-just...w-wanted to know what w-w-Hould happen if Harry-"

"THE DECREE!" Ginny snarled. "The Decree would happen!"

"Since we all know you can't remember what the Decree _very clearly_ states, I will remind you once again." Hermione growled. _Ministry Decree Number Nine Hundred and Eighty Four states that should a proper, Purblooded witch become impregnated by any being of lower blood class, the lesser being will become the spouse to the victim, and as such, all rights, i__nheritances, and __possessions shall be given to the victim's family."_

"So as you can see, once I am carrying Harry's child, either way he will have to marry me and we'll get everything."

"And what do we do with Harry then?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed. "Ron, how many times do we have to explain the plan to you? Once Harry and Ginny's kid is born, or at the very least confirmed with every magical test we have at our disposal, he'll be sent off to fight You Know Who. Harry will be killed and then the Prophecy will be complete. Dumbledore will step in and defeat the Dark Lord; completing the plan as well."

An icy silence ensnared itself around Harry. His best friends, the very people with whom he had trusted his life to, had been workng for Dumbledore. Not just that, but working to use, discard, and murder him by proxy. Everything about his life was a lie. Dumbledore had controlled his path from the very beginning. Everything. From his money to his education, to where he lived. The people he once thought of as friends had really been reporting his every single action to the almighty Albus Dumbledore.

He backed away from the wall of stone. His fists clenched tightly, hot tears streaming down his face as he ran to the only place his damaged psyche could think of to heal.

* * *

><p>MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Present)<strong>

"'Arry..." Fleur said gently. He did not look up. She continued to stare at the exact same spot on the floor. "'Arry. Look into my eyes." She put her hands on each cheek and directed his gaze towards her.

"I just don't know what to do anymore Fleur." He mumbled into hr hair as she hugged him.

"'Arry, those...people," She chose that word very carefully, trying to remain calmand not sneer or snarl like she wanted to. "Are nothing but greedy and petty imbeciles. If they can't see the young man I am speaking with right now, then they're not even worth it."

"I...I know Fleur." He stuttered, "But every...every single thing in my life has been a lie. Ron lied. Hermione lied. Ginny lied. For Merlin's sake, it seems like my relatives are the only ones who've told me the truth. They might have hated me, but at least they said so!"

"'Arry." Fleur said, her voice easy and slow. "Am I a lie?"

"What? No of course not!" He said quickly.

"So you see? Not everything in your life has been a lie. I am your best friend just like you are mine. No matter what this relevation may bring, nothing will change that face; I will be here for you.

* * *

><p>MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS<p>

MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS

MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS

MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS

MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So everyone in Harry's life, save Fleur, has betrayed him. Not only that, but they plan on stealing everything his family ever owned! But we all know our heroes will not stand for this! What will they do to mess with Dumbledore's almighty plan? Stay tuned.

**Thanks To…**

Zaralann

Kareshi 13

ILikeComps

Shadow Angel Beta

Rb2312

Runinplace

Loginanout

Aaron Leach

Flight. Of. The. Phoenix. 86

Vukk

SanbeegoldieWhitey

Ladie RavenPuff

If I Stay

Chi Vayne

Golden Coyote

Ithilwen Faelivrin

Lupinesence

Tumshie

Master moe-hri86

Slicerness

Kazers

hgfanforever

**Bragging Rights go to….**

ShadowAngelBeta-investigate Bumbledore's manipulations. Become closer.

flight. of. the. phoenix. 86.- find out Dumbledore's plan

Zaralann-become closer.

**Challenges**

**1. What will happen at the first task?**

**2. What will Ron do?**

**3. What will Harry an Fleur do about his ex-friends?**

See you all next chapter.

SuperXBrother.


	8. Tryouts

SuperXbrother here. At last, chapter eight of the Mirror of the Soul has appeared. In our last episode, Harry learned about the betrayel of his best friends Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

And wow. A lot of you guys want the same thing to happen to Ron. I guess we'll just have to see! (Evil laughter)

* * *

><p>MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS<p>

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Mirror of the Soul...<em>

_"'Arry..." Fleur said gently. He did not look up. She continued to stare at the exact same spot on the floor. "'Arry. Look into my eyes." She put her hands on each cheek and directed his gaze towards her._

_"I just don't know what to do anymore Fleur." He mumbled into her hair as she hugged him._

_"'Arry, those...people," She chose that word very carefully, trying to remain calmand not sneer or snarl like she wanted to. "Are nothing but greedy and petty imbeciles. If they can't see the young man I am speaking with right now, then they're not even worth it."_

_"I...I know Fleur." He stuttered, "But every...every single thing in my life has been a lie. Ron lied. Hermione lied. Ginny lied. For Merlin's sake, it seems like my relatives are the only ones who've told me the truth. They might have hated me, but at least they said so!"_

_"'Arry." Fleur said, her voice easy and slow. "Am I a lie?"_

_"What? No of course not!" He said quickly._

_"So you see? Not everything in your life has been a lie. I am your best friend just like you are mine. No matter what this relevation may bring, nothing will change that fact; I will be here for you._

* * *

><p>MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mirror of the Soul<strong>

**Chapter Eight**

**Tryouts**

* * *

><p>MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS<p>

* * *

><p>The flames in the grand fireplace warmed the room and were the only sounds one could hear. Harry and Fleur were lost in each other's eyes. An understanding between the two. They would get through this tournament together. They would not leave the other behind.<p>

"Fleur, I-" But she put a finger to his lips.

"Non 'Arry. Nothing v'ill change that fact. I v'ill stand by your side through thick and thin."

"And I will do the same for you."

Underneath the light of the moon, unknown to either of them, a silver glow eminenated.

* * *

><p>MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS<p>

* * *

><p>A tidal wave of pure magic shot out of the Beauxbatons Carriage and across the grounds. The entire Castle shook under the forces of magic at few Muggleborn that were awake at this hour would simply pass it off as a small earthquake.<p>

Up in the empty Headmaster's Office, the wave shook the numerous trinkets and gizmos that were spinning and whirling and letting out puffs of smoke in the dead of night.

At once, every single one of them exploded into thousands of little pieces. They no longer spun. No more whirling occured. Smoke did not emit from them.

The only occupant there at the time was a bright red bird, who trilled in happiness. The bird swooped down over the shattered remains and immediatly, they burst into flames. Even the ashes were consumed in the fires.

When no trace of the trinkets remained, the bird trilled once again before turning into ash itself.

* * *

><p>MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS<p>

* * *

><p>It was still black outside when he awakened. Despite the icy, November air, Harry felt warmth flow through his body. It was a pleasent sensation, like gathering around the fireplace. He glanced towards the window and saw that the storm had vanished. Moonlight was trickling into the room.<p>

And it fell upon the slumbering goddess infront of him. Harry had never seen such beauty.

Her hair was silver silk. Her pale skin shined in the shining light of the moon.

The sleeping beauty stirred and saphirre eyes flickered. They stared at eachother for one second.

"'Arry!" She yelped. "What time is it?"

He cast a quick Tempus spell as saw that it was ten until four in the morning.

"We slept ze entire night!" Fleur shrieked. "We need to get you back into 'Ogwarts before breakfast."

"I know a secret passage back into the castle." Harry said, before pulling out an old bit of parchment.

"'Arry,what is that?"

Harry tapped the parchment with the tip of his wand, stating, "I solemly swear that I am up to no good."

Ink danced across the paper, crisscrossing in every which way, lines and patters forming upon the once bare sheet.

"'Arry...what is this?"

"It's called the Marauder's Map. My dad and his friends made it when they went to Hogwarts. It shows where everyone is on the School Grounds."

"Oh mon...c'est incroyable 'Arry!"

Harry grinned at the witch's amazement.

"So this map shows anyone, anywhere in 'Ogwarts?" Fleur asked.

Harry nodded. "That's right. Now I'd better get back to to the castle."

Fleur pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry. With a quick flick, a light blue beam flew out of it and surronded Harry. He felt a slight breeze on his skin and just as quickly, it vanished.

when she saw his confused look, Fleur explained. "Dissapearing charm. You haven't heard of it? We learned it first year."

"Yeah, our glorious Ministry would be foolish to allow us to learn _Dark spells_ such as an invisibility charm. Useful is more like it."

Fleur sighed. "No wonder Magical Great Britain is one of the world's lowest ranking magical countries."

Harry grinned and then left. Fleur watched his retreating form until it vanished over the hills of the grounds.

"Arry...I vill stand by you."

* * *

><p>MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS<p>

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was abuzz this morning. Today was the first of the qualifiers. Classes were to be canceled for the rest of the week as the tryouts took place. The students that had signed up for the minor events of the tournament such as Quidditch, Dueling, and Acedemics would compete to form each school's team.<p>

Towards the end of the month, the First Task would occur, each of the Four Champions would be tested with their courage. They would not be told about what they were supposed to do, in order to ensure their daring was more real.

The Staff were busy handing out the Tournament Schedules to each of the Students. McGonagall handed Harry his plip of parchment, with a small smile, which Harry returned, before she continued on.

Harry looked down at the schedule.

_Harry James Potter_

_Fourth Year, Gryffindor, Hogwarts_

_Tuesday, November 8th._

_Event Tryout, Time, Location_

_Quidditch Tournament Tryouts, 9:30, Quidditch Stadium (Do not bring your own Broom)_

_Dueling Tournament Tryouts, 14:00, Great Hall (Wand is required)_

_Survival Challenge Tryouts, 18:00, Hagrid's Hut near Forbidden Forest (Bring only a wand, all else WILL be discarded)_

Harry ate a hearty breakfast and was one of the first to exit the Hall. Wandering through the corridors, his mind wandered to the entire tournament itself.

'Why would the Ministry want to re-establish the Tournament? The last effort was over a decade ago. All three champions had died last time the tournament was in full swing and then some.'

Harry cast a quick Tempus spell and saw that he had two and a half hours before he needed to head down to the Quidditch Stadium. In the mean time, he would head to the Library to see if any of the books there could answer his questions.

* * *

><p>MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS<p>

* * *

><p>Dumbledore sat at the center of the Staff Table, beyond pissed. One task, one simple, bloody task, and the idiot couldn't even do it right.<p>

All Weasley needed to do was write Potter's name, that was it!

And instead, he goes and submits his own ruddy name under the guise of a fourth school, ensuring his selection as a Champion.

'At least Weasley got Gryffindor House to hate Potter since he didnt adore the Gryffindor Champion.' Dumbledore reasoned. 'Perhaps he isn't completely useless."

With Potter isolated even further, he'd look up to Dumbledore even further. And once the tryouts were over, Albus would initiate the next phase of his latest plan.

Albus sucked on yet another Lemon Drop.

His plan would not fail.

* * *

><p>MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS<p>

* * *

><p>Fleur found Harry in the Library.<p>

She had come here to do research on the Triwizard Tournament, only to find her friend doing the exact same thing.

'Arry, great minds think alike non?'

He turned around and grinned.

"Seems that you and I are the only ones huh." He offered her a seat, to which the Beauxbatons Student accepted graciously.

"I've looked through nearly all the books here." Harry stated, waving a hand to a pile of only six books. "These are the only books about anything international. Everything else here is solely dedicated to the glory that is magical Great Britian.

"Six books? That's it?" Fleur said, a little surprised. She knew the country was poumpous, but this revelation was shocking to say the least.

Harry nodded. "This is it. And none of them state anything about the rules or regulations of the Triwizard Tournament. Very convinient huh?"

Fleur could only sigh. Figures.

Of course Dumbledore would remove every useful book that could help them with the Tournament. Otherwise the few witches and wizards that had common sense would be able to research more about it.

She helped Harry put away the few books that held anything useful. "Well, at least we'll be able to 'elp eachother through this thing."

"Right. We're both in the Dueling Tournament and the Survival Challenge. We can team up together, take out the competition."

Fleur checked the time. "We'd better get moving. Your Quidditch Tryout is in half an hour. And I need to head off for the Academic Competition."

They quickly hurried down the staircases, reaching the second floor, where the classroom where the Acedemic Tryouts would be held.

"This is you Fleur." Said Harry. The witch held his hand and squeezed it.

"Let's do it 'Arry. We'll both make it and meet up with eachother in Dueling."

"See you then Fleur." She smiled at him before turning around and walking off. Harry watched her retreating form until she rounded a corner and vanished from sight.

It was then that he remembered that his own Tryouts were in fifteen minutes. He bolted down the staircase and out into the grounds.

* * *

><p>MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS<p>

* * *

><p>Harry managed to make it with two minutes to spare. This Tryout was reserved for Hogwarts students so he found himself surronded by friends and enemies, all wanting the same goal, a spot on the Hogwarts Quidditch Team.<p>

"Well, well, if it isn't Scarhead." A drawing voice spoke behind him. Draco Malfoy stood poumpously behind him, in hand was the latest broom model, the Nimbus Two thousand and Three, no doubt his latest present from daddy. Crabbe, Goyle, and a few other Slytherins stood behind him, all blindly following the Malfoy Heir.

"What now Malfoy?" Harry said annoyed.

Malfoy smirked. "Not very friendly Potter. What are you even doing here? Wanting a spot on the Team? Ha!" His lackeys snickered. "You know, they only accept the best and you...please. Can't even remember to bring your own broom. How're you going to even find the Snitch from all the way down on the ground?"

A loud voice spoke. "If you bothered to read Malfoy, you would have known that no one was to bring their broomstick with them."

Draco turned to find Madame Hooch glaring down at him. "Mr. Potter five points to Gryffindor for actually bothering to read directions."

With that, she levitated Draco's Nimbus Two Thousand and Three and locked it in a trunk behind her.

"When my Father hears about this-"

"He'll be displeased to hear his spawn whining about a broom, holding up the tryouts, and losing ten points." Hooch scowled. For once, Malfoy wisely shut up.

Madame Hooch them turned to the rest of the student body. "Now then, everyone will be using a Nimbus Two Thousand to ensure fairness. You'll be relying on skill alone. These brooms have been enchanted against bewitchment so there will be no cheating." With this, she sent a glare at Draco.

Everyone walked up and recieved their broom, before splitting off into seven groups, one for each position on the field. Harry looked around and saw that few people had bothered to try out for Seeker.

It was only him, Malfoy, a sixth Year Ravenclaw and a sixth year Slytherin he couldn't recognize.

Hooch called for the Chasers to come out onto the field. About twenty students, ranging from first year to seventh, ran out of the tent.

Harry waited calmly in the corner, ignoring Malfoy boasting about how great he was.

Before he knew it, the Beaters had finished and the Seekers were summoned.

The Four of them walked out onto the grass, over to the center of the field.

Hooch stared each one of them down before speaking.

"Now then, you all know the position a Seeker has. You need to catch the Golden Snitch before the opposing Team does so. It all comes down to you to decide when the game should end. Even if you're team is far behind, a smart move on your part can ensure victory."

Malfoy muttered under his breath about "useless teachers."

"Our test will be quick and simple. You four will start at one of the four ends of the field. I will stand in the center. On my signal, the Snitch will be released and you will begin. The first to catch the Snitch will earn the position. All rules applied to a normal game will continue here. If any of you cheat in any way or form, you will automatically be disqualified. Understand?"

The four of them nodded and headed to their respective spot.

Harry mounted his Nimbus, memories of his first one returning.

He stared down the grassy field, waiting for the signal. Fleur entered his mind. He would win this for her.

A shower of red sparks shot into the air and the four of them took off.

The cold rush of air slammed into Harry's face, bringing out a grin. This was where he belonged, in the air.

Harry raced around the field, weaving in and out of the towers. All his previous games taught him one thing, a Snitch would hide anywhere.

He spiraled around the stands, his eyes searching for any hint of gold in the clear blue sky...blue... just like Fleur's eyes...

Harry shook his head. He couldn't afford to be distracted right now. He needed to stay focused.

He risked a glance to his left and saw the sixth year Slytherin flying around the pitch aimlessly, trying to find any sign of the Snitch. He clearly had never been in a real game. Circling the pitch never yeilded anything.

The Ravenclaw soared close to the stands. He had the same idea as Harry, looking everywhere for the Snitch.

Malfoy soared high above them all, trying to spot the gold from an aerial view. It seemed that none of them were getting any kind of result.

Minutes later, came the first sign of something happening. The Ravenclaw swerved the broom hard to his left.

Harry followed his path of flight, and then he saw it. With a great swoop, he dived downward, determined to get to that streak of gold. Malfoy was right behind the Ravenclaw and catching up fast.

The little golden ball swerved left and right, its little wings fluttering in the breeze. Harry was catching up, but then the older Slytherin swerved up ahead, curving up closer and closer. The four of them neared the end of the Stadium, one of the towers looming right in front of them.

Harry knew what was about to happen one second before it did and slammed his broom to a halt.

One second later, a loud BOOM was heard as Malfoy and his older housemate tumbled into the stands, the Snitch twitching way to the left, as if it was laughing at their misfortune. Harry saw the Ravenclaw also had the common sense to stop before he crashed.

It was just the two of them now. They gave eachother a slight nod in respect, before taking off after the flying gold.

It was a race straight down the middle of the Quidditch Stadium. The Snitch for once flew stright and true. The two Seekers speeding right after it. They inched closer and closer, two hands reaching for the gold.

And at last, five fingers closed around the ball.

It was Harry.

A set of green sparks were sent to the sky, declaring the tryouts over. They flew down to the grass, both perfectly unharmed, unlike Malfoy, covered in dirt and grime, seething at Harry.

The Ravenclaw shook hands with Harry.

"I can see why you've won nearly every game." He said, grinning. "You earned it."

"Thanks." Harry said. Madame Hooch walked up to him smiling.

"Well done Potter. You're the Hogwarts Seeker. The official Team rosters for all the competitions will be posted on Sunday."

"I'll make you proud Madame Hooch." Harry said before gathering his belongings and heading back up to the castle.

Madame Hooch watched the young man's retreating form, remembering the little boy who first mounted a broomstick.

"You already have Harry."

* * *

><p>MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS<p>

* * *

><p>Fleur stepped into the Great Hall happily. She was confident that she had secured a spot in the Academic Challenge. Only a few others had seemed to do well in the Tryout. Two Hogwarts girls stood out in her mind as the greatest competition, Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass.<p>

But she would worry about that another time. For now, she needed to focus on the Dueling Tournament.

The Tryouts were structured to have sixteen brackets with eight duelers in each. To earn a place in the tournament, a dueler would have to win three seperate duels today. If they do so, they will become one of the final sixteen who would all be apart of the tournament.

Fleur was assigned number thirty four. That placed her in Block E.

She tried searching around for Harry but couldnt find him anywhere. As she walked passed the B Dueling Platform, she saw her fellow Champion, Krum, defeat his opponent within thirty seconds. He would be in the finals. She could already tell.

Harry was still nowhere in sight as she pushed through the crowd, ignoring the looks of a group of drooling fifth years.

Before she could continue her search, the members of the E Block were called. Reluctantly, she put her search on hold to return to her station.

The Hogwarts Charms Professor, Filius Flitwck, gave them the rules.

"You may use any form of non lethal spells at your disposal. No dueler may use any items other than their wands to duel. If you manage to knock down your opponent for ten seconds, you win the duel. Any questions?"

When he saw no hands raised, the tiny man nodded. "Good. Now then Numbers Thirty Three and Thirty Four, please come onto the Platform."

Fleur stepped forward, ignoring more drooling and jealous looks, and climbed elegantly onto the stage. Her opponent, a Durmstrang Third Year Girl, glared at her.

"Now then," Flitwick stated. "You girls shall bow to eachother, then return to your positions."

Fleur walked to the middle of the stage and bowed. The Durmstrang girl muttered at her. "Better call the hospital, beauty queen. You're gonna need it."

Fleur rolled her eyes and stood, before returning to her position.

"You will begin on the count of three." Filius said seriously. "One...two..."

Fleur readied her wand. Thoughts of Harry entered her mind. She would not let him down.

"...three!"

* * *

><p>MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS<p>

MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS

MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS

MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS

MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The Tryouts for the Triwizard Tournament have begun! Harry has secured his spot for Quidditch, but how will he fare against the other two? Fleur's duel is about to begin and she means business. And Dumbledore is pretty steamed now. But what could this unknown phase of his plan be? Only one thing is certain, the Triwizard Tournament is becoming more dangerous than ever before!

* * *

><p>MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks To...<p>

Tobi- No. As for right now, we've only learned about Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

hotkillerz- Oh don't worry. Hell I shall bring.

Vellouette- Nope. Sirius is innocent. Seriously!

Luiz4200- All very nice suggestions epsecially the first task...(foreshadow)

Soulblazer87-Thank you.

Aaron Leach-Thanks.

Susake. Uchiha-Thanks.

Triforce Guardian- Nice. Very nice. Dumbles is not going to be happy.

loginanout-not going to say if I will or not, have to make it full of suspense after all!

unbroken wing- True. Very true.

harry and ginny forever- Thank you.

shadow angel beta-thanks.

Lord Mortensen-thanks. Me too.

Original Gentleman-Nice plot twist there.

idiot. of. wanderlust- thank you.

SimFlyer- sure is.

ILikeComps- Thanks and you're welcome.

godofall-thanks

MeinGimli-thanks, nice ideas.

flight. of. the. phoenix. 86-thanks

Rio47-glad you caught up and like it so much

Immortal Solace- pretty much!

Holy Dragoon- Yes, the three main tasks will be the same as canon. And nice ideas.

Dragon vs Phoenix-I like that idea. Poor Ron, seems to be getting the brunt of bad luck for some reason...

wolfgirl75- Thank you!

kitten008-already got that one planned out. You'll find out soon enough!

nightwolfsilver-Now.

TxA-Gunfighter-Thanks.

Marauder Neyo- It's all true though!

kazers- Thank you!

Travis Jameson- maybe *wink wink nudge nudge*

Dark Dragen- thanks. Now.

Mrpreb- thank you. And soon.

silverwind54- Thanks. and I hope this chapter cleared things up.

dark-light phoenix-thanks. But sorry. Only a few will.

Nathalie 307- Thanks for supporting it. And dont worry, Im not giving up.

eriknav- Here you go!

Elemental Master 16- thanks.

Toby 860- oooooh...very nice thoughts (insert evil chuckle here)

Zarosian Chaos- Yeah. It's an interesting point of view isnt it?

* * *

><p>MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS<p>

* * *

><p>Challenges.<p>

1. What will happen during the Dueling and Survival Tryout?

2. What is the unknown phase of Dumbledore's?

3. What was the "tidal wave of magic?"

* * *

><p>MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS MotS<p>

* * *

><p>See you all next chapter.<p>

SuperXBrother


End file.
